


Insig.

by TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Child Death, Murder, Snowdin (Undertale), Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos/pseuds/TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos
Summary: For creatures that can't feel the cold, this fear is quite something, in that it births a frost so stagnating and absolute.





	Insig.

**Author's Note:**

> (Summary is somewhat lackluster, but I couldn't much think what to say, really, without just using an excerpt, and I didn't want to, since this is pretty short, I think.)
> 
> So here's a lil thing that's been sitting in my notes since about September. I'm actually really proud of it, so I decided to post as a kind of 'time to get back in the (writting, read posting) game' so to speak. This was inspired by Etika's undertale genocide playthrough.

"Two left."

They hear the human muse, lightly, like it didn't understand the magnitude of what it was doing.

The two of them are stuck on different sides of the north path, hidden in the densely packed trees.

The Chilldrake to the left goes by their species name like all the other citizens, but his given name is Frosty. He's shaking with eyes wide and feathers ruffled. He doesn't know what he's supposed to do.

His talons fidget and stick into the snow. His teeth mesh together.

He wants to know where Snowy is.

The Chilldrake to the right goes by just that, as well, for the same reason. But her name is Glacier. The other 'drake always said her name fit. She was large as life and unmovable like a large block of ice.

She's never related to her title more, but it's because she can't move, not because she's protecting someone.

She's a fat fowl with plucked wings being doused in liquid nitrogen.

So she stares forward, gaze blank, and trembles.

The human, all the while, simply miles about, walking in circles. It smiles to itself. It seems almost cheerful.

'Two left', it had said. It knew they were there, and it was waiting for them to come out.

And Frosty knew that if he went out there, if he left his hiding spot, he'd die. He swears he can feel himself molting. He's terrified. He doesn't want to die. But he knows, can feel it in his weak monster soul, that he's going to anyway. It doesn't matter what he wants, the will of a human is far stronger than his, he knows.

But there is something he doesn't know, something he doesn't want to acknowledge, but also something that he's begging for a concrete answer to.

He needs to know.

Glacier's gaze clears as the other Chilldrake flutters forth into battle, shades sitting on the crest on his forehead. His eyes are burning, but not enough to melt this ice surrounding them or the ice in the red-eyed creature's heart.

She can see it smile at him, and she wants to hate it. Despise it. Kick and claw it. But the fear is strong, and she's a monster.

She bystands and wishes she could hate herself.

Frosty braces both feet deep in the snow.

The human tilts their head; this one's a little different.

They peer at the Chilldrake, checking it for its imperfection, its malfunction, and gives it the room to attack.

Chilldrake flaps its wings and sends crescent shaped gales at them, and, to their surprise, the attacks are especially ferocious. Two manage to nick them, and they grin at the twin slashes etched into each side of their cheeks.

They can hear it talking, while it fighting and them dodging.

"I'm too cool to be so chilled."

_"I'm terrified. But I have to ask."-_

They run forward the second the attacks let up, and break their finger when they crack it against his crest.

It keeps punching, punching, punching, _punching stop please-!_

They let up as he roars and squirms away.

He shivers, wings spread out at his sides and feathers drifting to the ground. Dust falls into his eyes from his forhead. He's falling apart.

He's... He's really...

He looks down at his claws, and they're chipped and flakey. He's missing an entire toe.

He's falling apart.

He's falling- _he's falling-_

"NEVER kill good people."

_"Did you kill my cousin? Did you kill Snowy?"-_

He puts everything into his next attack, he wants to live, he wants to warn someone, he wants to go home, he wants his parents-

He wants to stop. He just wants to know. He just wants Snowy back.

_Chilldrake_ _looks despondent. It wants an answer._ _**Chilldrake's defense dropped.** _

They dash forward, and pounce on it. They wrap their arms around its throat, hold tight as it thrashes and screams in wailing squaks. For a moment, they let it, watching the life drain out of its eyes as its squirming depletes its own energy.

Eventually, they lean closer, then whisper close to its head.

"The annoying little bird was the first one I killed."

_Frosty'sAttackRaises--_

The Chilldrake's eye widen and shine with tears that they don't see, and it lashes out with the two talons on it's broken foot, scouring two deep gouges against their belly before they crush its neck in their hands.

They pant for a minute, after it's fallen to dust.

That was interesting. They dig into their pocket for a Monster Candy, pop it in their mouth. The wounds on their cheeks heal, as well as their broken finger. The stomach injury, though, while it heals, leaves momento of this battle.

Huh. So that's what happened if a monster attacked with hatred.

New battle scars.

Neat.

Glacier can't stop herself from sobbing as Frosty falls. And the creature turns gleaming eyes on her.

It approaches, and she lets it. She wants to run away, run home, run fast, never see this demon again.

But she also wants this fear to stop digging it's ice-cold talons into her Soul, and she knows that if she runs, it'll follow; it'll never leave her. She hadn't even fought it yet, but its already left scars on her that would never go away.

She cries as it approaches, leaning away minusculely as if it would make her legs work again.

_Chilldrake. She's been scarred by your actions. She would never be the same, if you let her live._ _**Chilldrake's attack fell. Chilldrake's defense fell. Chilldrake's HoPe feel.** _

Glacier doesn't fight, she doesn't want to do this. She wants the fear to go away.

It looks at her and she catches aflame.

 

_Chilldrake:_

 

_Atk: 0_

 

_Dfn: 0_

 

_HP: 5_

 

_She can't do it._

She lays her head in the snow. She doesn't want to be here anymore.

The human's punch goes through her head like a tower of powder, and that's the end of Glacier, just another Chilldrake, just another Monster.

Chara blinks down at the dust. That was almost pleasantly easy. One almost something of a challenge and one that just gave up.

Really neat.

They save, clutch the light they don't deserve in their dirty dust-stained hands.

 

_**Determination.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticisms, Kudos, Cool Comments, I eat those.


End file.
